


Obedience is Necessary

by LLawliet11cara



Category: The Middle
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Axel got on Mike's last nerve?<br/>What happens when Mike decides to put Axel in his place... for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Axel acts up for the last time, Mike is prepared to put him in his place.

Axel quietly made his way into the Heck home. He'd been invited to a college party and he had just got home.  
He didn't really drink much, but when he opened the window, he fell inside his room.  
Brick, who at the time was reading said, "Dad knows you went out again." He then began reading once more.  
"How did he find out?" Axel asked annoyed.  
"I believe Sue informed him." Brick said without taking his eyes off his book.  
Axel groaned.   
"May as well face the Music." Brick said.  
Axel scoffed, "Yeah right." He said. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."  
When Axel opened the door he was surprised to see Mike standing at the door waiting for him.  
"Hey dad." Axel Said.  
"Your grounded for a month." Mike said, then he turned and left.  
Axel groaned, this was the dorks fault. Why'd she always have to rat him out?  
The next morning while Sue was taking her shower Axel quietly walked into the bathroom and opened the shower curtain.  
Sue gasped, then quickly tried covering herself. Sue was speechless.   
"I can't believe you told dad that I snuck out." He said, completely ignoring the fact she was of the nude.  
"Wh..what are you talking About!?" She yelled.  
"You know what you did!" He yelled.  
"Axel get out!" Sue yelled, then she quickly grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself.  
Mike opened the door and saw the situation.   
"Axel Heck." He said sternly.  
Axel turned around.   
Mike grabbed Axel by his hair and pulled him out of the bathroom.   
Once outside, Mike said "Axel... go to the car." His voice was stern. It actually frightened Axel.  
"Dad, I'm sorry-"  
Before Axel could finish there was a harsh sting on his left cheek.  
Silence buzzed through the hallway.   
"I said Go To The Car!" Mike yelled.  
Axel dashed to the car.  
Axel had never felt so scared in his life.  
He hit me.. he actually hit me. Axel's thoughts swarmed around his head.  
Mike got in the car and started the engine.  
Axel didn't dare say a word. Axel didn't understand why Mike was so mad. All he did was confront Sue, sure it wasn't the best place to do so, but no harm was done.. right?  
Soon the car stopped, "Where are we?" Axel asked.  
"A cabin." Mike answered.  
"Do you.. own it?" Axel asked.   
"It's abandoned." Mike responded.   
"Oh..." Axel had an uneasy feeling being around it.  
Mike got out and opened Axel's door, then he dragged him by the arm inside the cabin.   
Once inside, Mike threw Axel on the ground.   
"I'm tired of your behavior Axel." He said.  
"I'm sorry dad." Axel said.  
"I wasn't finished!" Mike yelled. He then kicked Axel in the stomach.  
Axel groaned in pain.  
"I'm going to put you in your place for good." Mike said.  
Mike kicked Axel several mire times in the stomach. Finally when Axel was weak, Mike bent down and began undoing his sons pants. He pulled them off, then pulled his own off.  
Axel was so weak he didn't understand what was happening.   
Suddenly he felt something large push into him.  
Axel yelped in pain.  
"St..stop!" Axel yelled.  
Mike pulled out all the way, only to plunge himself further in twice as hard.  
Axel began crying as the pain stung so badly.  
"Dad! Stop.. Please stop!" He begged.   
As much as Axel begged, Mike still didn't stop.  
He thrusted harder and harder.  
Tears were pouring from Axel's eyes.  
He'd never felt so helpless or vulnerable in his life.  
Finally he felt warmth spill inside of him.  
Mike pulled out.  
"There's a bathroom down the hall. Go clean up, I'll be waiting in the car."  
Mike pulled up his pants and left Axel there.  
Axel curled into a ball.  
He couldn't believe what had just happened.   
Axel quickly got cleaned up and then went outside where his dad was waiting.   
On their way home, silence filled the car. And the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.  
When they got home, Axel went straight to his room, without saying a word to anyone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue hears Axel quietly sobbing in the bathroom.  
> Sue is curious. Will she find out about Mike's dirty little secret?  
> Or will Axel cover for him?  
> All that and more, in Chapter Two of Obedience is Necessary.

It's been two days.  
Axel tries not to think about it, but it's hard not to when he's living with the man who did this to him. The day before, Axel accidentally bumped into Mike and Axel 'bout lost it. He apologized like crazy.  
Today will be the hardest for Axel. Its football season so Mike and Axel are gonna watch the game, but everyone else will be gone.  
There's an interesting new book Brick wants to get, Sue has plans with Carly, and Franky will be at work, so yeah Axel is a little uneasy.  
Everyone left so Axel sat down next to Mike on the couch. Axel didn't dare say a word. Half way through the game, Axel had to use the bathroom. Axel waited patiently until the commercial.  
"Uh.. Dad.. can.. can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.  
Mike shrugged, "I don't care." He said.  
Axel quickly left to the bathroom.  
He was just about to zip his pants when he felt a presence behind him.  
Axel froze in complete utter terror.  
"How about we finish teaching you a lesson?" Mike asked.  
"B..but I. ..I didn't do anything wrong!" Axel whimpered.  
"I have to make sure you've truly learned your lesson." Mike explained with an evil smile.  
Axel backed away, "No! I... I've learned... I swear!" He could feel the tears threatening to spill.  
Mike dropped his pants and they landed on the ground.  
Mike grabbed Axel by his hair and forced Axel to suck his length.  
He thrusted into his mouth as far as he could making Axel gag. Each time he gagged Mike let out a moan.  
When Axel felt it twitch, he tried pulling away. Mike forced him to swallow every last drop.  
After that Mike pulled down Axel's pant and then he pushed three fingers into Axel's behind.  
Axel yelped at the intrusion.  
Afterwards Mike pushed his length in and thrusted over and over.  
The brutal fucking lasted two whole hours.  
Mike left Axel alone with his thoughts.  
Axel Sat win the bathtub with his knees against his chest. He quietly sobbed.  
Sue got home and was walking to her room when she heard Axel sob. At first she was shocked.  
"Axel?" She asked.  
Axel wiped his tears and took a deep breath before saying, "What Sue?"  
"Are you okay?" She asked, concern filled her voice.  
"I'm fine." Axel said.  
"Okay." Sue said. Sue walked to up to Mike who was in the kitchen.  
"Is there something wrong with Axel?" Sue asked.  
"No, I'm sure he's fine. Do you want me to talk to him?" Mike asked.  
"Yes please." Sue said.  
Mike nodded, he walked into the bathroom.  
Sue followed quickly behind to eavesdrop.  
She heard harsh whispering, but she heard clearly.  
"Axel be quiet."  
There was a loud pop, most likely he hit Axel.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Just shut up."  
"Okay."  
Sue quickly retreated to her bedroom.  
"What the Buttercup is going on?" She mumbled.  
After Axel finished in the bathroom, Sue pulled him into her room.  
"Axel.. what's going on?" She asked him.  
"Nothing." He lied.  
"Tell me." She said.  
"There's nothing going on Sue." He said.  
"If you don't tell me, I'll get you in trouble with dad." Sue threatened.  
"No don't!" Axel whisper/yelled.  
"Tell me." Sue said.  
"I... you... you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.  
"Axel... whatever it is, I swear I'll believe you." Sue said.  
"Okay." Axel mumbled.  
Sue patted his back.  
"I.. I was raped..." Axel said.  
Sue's eyes went wide.  
"Oh. My. God." She said."By who?" She asked.  
Axel wrapped his arms around Sue.  
"Dad.."  
Sue's eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no notes this time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue just wants to help Axel, but he refuses to tell anyone else.  
> How can Sue help Axel, if he's not willing to cooperate?

Sue Sat beside Axl as they watched a movie together. Brick came into the room reading a book. He sat down next to Sue.  
"Axl, dad wants to see you." Brick said.  
Axl looked away from the television.  
"I have to go to work." Axl said standing up,  
"You have a job?" Brick asked, looking up from his book.  
"Of course he does Brick!" Sue said. "He's a Library aid." She said smiling.  
Brick scratched his head, "I've never seen you at the library before." He said.  
"Different Library." Sue lied, she used to be a terrible liar, but ever since her and Axel became friends she's become a much better liar.

Brick however could see through her lies like no other. Once they had left the house, Mike walked into the front room with his hands in his jeans. "Hey uh where did Sue and Axl run off to?"   
Brick shrugged, "Dunno." he said.  
"I'll give you ten bucks." he bribed.  
"They said library, but they were lying." He said quick to throw them under the bus.  
"Here." Mike said tossing him a two five dollar bills, before going to his car.

Sue and Axl sat in Starbucks laughing about something that had happened at school more than two weeks ago. After a few minutes it went silent, "Are you gonna tell mom?" Sue asked.  
Axl shrugged, "What if she blames me?" he mutters.   
Sue mobbed from her seat so that she was now next to him. "No.. no she won't blame you." she said.  
Axl felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I never meant for this-" he sighed, "I don't want her to hate me."   
Sue shook her head. "She won't hate you."  
Axl scoffed, "She'll probably think I'm long, and- and maybe she'll-"  
Sue shushed him, "no no she won't defend him."  
Sue rubbed his shoulder. "She knows you wouldn't lie about that."   
"Does she?" Axl asked harshly, "its what I do. I lie." he said angrily.  
Sue stood up, "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."  
Axl looked up at her, "Why do you care so much?" he asked. "I'm always mean to you."  
Sue rolled her eyes, "Not always." she said. "And besides you're my brother, and I'm your sister. We're supposed to stick together, thick and thin.." she paused.   
"No matter what."


End file.
